No me gusta dormir
by TruccyHerondale
Summary: No podía creer lo que estaba mirando, todo lo que alguna vez conoció y quiso estaba desapareciendo ante sus ojos en medio de unas llamaradas que, sin saber aun, se llevaría lo único que amaba más que a su vida. Aclaraciones: Hetalia no es producto mío (si lo fuera tendría una temporada incompleta hgvkhgv) le pertenece a Himaruya.


El menor de los hermanos italianos estaba allí, parado sin poder hacer nada realmente para detener lo que estaba sucediendo, lo paraliza ver como todas esa casas, que alguna vez pertenecieron a las personas que apreciaba, eran consumidas por el fuego.

Si alguna vez realmente le importo alguna de esas personas realmente no le interesaba, solamente una de ellas era realmente era importante para él, solo su mero recuerdo le hacía estremecer su corazón y arrebatarle toda su atención. Sin saber como se encuentra a las afueras de su casa, donde vivió los últimos 2 años junto a su amada, por la cual perdería la cabeza si algo malo le sucediera.

Aun lo recuerda como si fuera ayer, el se encontraba paseando tranquilamente por las calles de Milán, cuando sin previo aviso una joven, de no más 19 años, lo estrelló por detrás, cuando se dio vuelta, la sujeto fuertemente de su brazo y no escondiendo su molestia por el choque la vio, su cabello era (c/p) y sus ojos eran (c/o) pero lo que realmente le llamó su atención fueron las marcas que tenía, tanto en la cara como en los brazos. En eso se da cuenta de la mirada de terror en su rostro. " l-lo siento m-mucho señor" dijo la joven dejando ver el terror en su voz, el solo la miro, cuando estaba a punto de soltarla llega un sujeto gritando incoherencias, la joven se exalta y trata de huir pero aun la tenia del brazo. Sin previo aviso el hombre se acerca a ellos y trata de agredirlos, pero Luciano fue más rápido que él y le dio con una de la dagas que solía cargar, en eso la joven se desmaya.

Ella Despierta en una habitación extraña, estaba algo desordenada pero era acogedora, se alivia al ver que aun estaba vestida pero se da cuenta que todas sus heridas estaban curadas, de repente advierte una figura que la mira desde el marco de la puerta, se trataba de un hombre de contextura normal, piel bronceada, ojos púrpura y cabello oscuro del cual resaltaba un rulo salvaje. "q-que esta p-pasando" le pregunta tratando de no sonar nerviosa. "Te desmayaste después de que ese tipo trato de atacarte" responde tranquilamente, "te traje aquí antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que paso después" agrega esbozando una sonrisa " dígame bella, cual es su nombre" pregunta acercándose a la cama, "me llamo (t/n), gracias por ayudarme y disculpe las molestias" dice ensombreciendo la mirada, " no se preocupe ragaza, pero dígame que le pasa" se acerca más a ella hasta que se sienta en la orilla de la cama y la consuela, la joven se sorprende ante esto pero más le sorprende el hecho que este llorando, "ese era mi padre, vivo con el porque mi madre nos dejó cuando yo era pequeña, a ella jamás le gustaron los niños y yo no era la excepción, mi padre por otro lado me culpaba por eso y no perdía oportunidad de tratarme mal" empiezas a sollozar mientras que el solo le acariciaba la cabeza "bella~ tranquilízate ya jamás te molestara, me encargue de el, por cierto puede llamarme Luciano~" .

En ese momento no sabía cual era la emoción que despertaba esa joven en el pero lo que si sabía es que tenía que estar con ella. Los meses pasaban y se seguían viendo, después de ese triste acontecimiento entre ambos se generó una estrecha relación, que ya pasado dos años culminó en apasionado beso, el cual los sellaría para siempre.

Un grito desgarrador lo saca de sus pensamientos, no solo fue un grito, se trataba de su bella. Sin siquiera pensarlo entro a su casa suplicando a todos los dioses que conocía que su amada bella estuviera a salvo, pero para su horror allí estaba ella, en medio de un charco de sangre, cualquiera quien haya sido el bastardo que lo hizo desapareció en medio de las llamas que empezaron a quemar su casa, se sintió impotente de no poder estar allí para su bella ni siquiera poderse vengar, lágrimas amargas corrían por sus mejillas y sin querer abandonarla la toma entre sus brazos e intenta sacarla del lugar sin saber que ya la casa está en llamas, que seguramente causó ese bastardo, en todo su dolor no logra encontrar una salida de esa casa. Escucha que ella lo llama y el sollozaba a su nombre.

Abre sus ojos llorosos a causa de todo ese infierno pasado para darse cuenta que su bella sigue allí y no solo eso, ve que esta tremendamente preocupada por su estado, dándose cuenta que era una de esas tormentosas pesadillas que jamás lo dejaban dormir. Abraza fuertemente a su esposa, que sin preguntar sabía que pasaba, pesadillas.

"amore~ " dice (t/n) para llamar su atención, pero en cambio recibe suaves pero apasionados besos, "bella~ mi bella, no pude hacer nada" le repetía entre sollozos, "amore no pasa nada, estoy bien y no te dejaré solo" trataba de consolar a su esposo que estaba destrozado ante la idea perderle y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

" ti amo bella" dice antes de acurrucarse en su pecho y quedarse de nuevo dormido mientras que su amada esposa le acaricia su cabello para hacerle saber que esta allí y jamás se ira.

Hola a tod s, este es mi primer fic que subo, así que si hay algún horror ortográfico o mala trama tengan compasión.

Para aclarar un poco, como se trata de una pesadilla no es del todo lógico.

No me maten por favor uguyguyg

Luciano es 2p Italia, 2p Hetalia fue creado por Beek (solo conozco su cuenta en tumblr, que tiene su mismo nombre) a partir de las ilustraciones de Himaruya que mostraban a los Aliados y a los del Eje (junto a sus versiones nyo ) en su mayoría con tonos más oscuros, pero cambiando su personalidad por una más oscura, psicótica, o derechamente contraria (un claro ejemplo es Dinamarca que en la versión original el alegre e infantil y en la versión 2p es maduro y serio).


End file.
